


Stiles Hates Everyone and It's Awesome (Стайлз ненавидит всех и это потрясающе)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bookstores, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hipster Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: отец Стайлза попадает в больницу с сердечным приступом, Стайлз покидает колледж и возвращается в Бикон Хиллз. Только он появляется дома – отец говорит искать работу. О радость, о счастье! Что может пойти не так?





	Stiles Hates Everyone and It's Awesome (Стайлз ненавидит всех и это потрясающе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Hates Everyone and It's Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490713) by [AnAngryRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat). 



Stiles Hates Everyone and It's Awesome (Стайлз ненавидит всех и это потрясающе)

 

Саммари: отец Стайлза попадает в больницу с сердечным приступом, Стайлз покидает колледж и возвращается в Бикон Хиллз. Только он появляется дома – отец говорит искать работу. О радость, о счастье! Что может пойти не так?

Часть первая

Может быть сам Стайлз и не понимает сути, но его друзья _знают_. Стайлз уверен будто у него неплохой характер, а вот друзья ни капли не сомневаются в его всеобъемлющей ненависти к человечеству в целом и отдельным его представителям в частности. Единственный человек, который не признает неспособность Стайлза испытывать даже подобие сочувствия и сопереживания к людям – его лучший друг Скотт. Скотт видит в людях только хорошее, тогда как Стайлз – только плохое. Вместе они поддерживают баланс во вселенной. Стайлз до сих пор уверен, Скотт – единственная причина, по которой Малия встречалась с ним в старших классах. Именно он сдерживал его мизантропию в то время. И все равно… та история не продлилась долго.

Все (немногочисленные) друзья Стайлза знают о его отвратительном характере. Эллисон и Айзек больше с ним не разговаривают. А Кира просто перманентно счастлива, и не обращает внимание на непрекращающийся поток сарказма. Но когда Стайлз поступил в колледж - стало только хуже. Он умный. Он был вторым в выпускном классе, у него было четыре с половиной по шкале GPA*, поскольку он не участвовал в клубной деятельности. У первого ученика по баллам было всего три. Он любил исследования, английский и историю, иногда математику и другие точные науки. Он умник. Или… ему хотелось, чтобы это было так. Все меняется в колледже. Внезапно он оказался окружен высокомерными единомышленниками, которые соблазняли преподавателей и получали «А», тогда как он, писавший целые, блядь, поэмы о тонких нюансах и удивительной атмосфере произведения, получал только «С». Он выстраивал бесподобные математически формулы, чтобы решить задачу, наслаждаясь сложностью задания и красотой чисел, а профессор говорил ему, что он слишком все усложняет и делает все неправильно. Оказалось, Стайлз не такой уж и умник. Он такой же, как и все остальные. Стайлз понимает - он не обладает талантами, способными перевернуть мир. И что ему теперь делать, скажите, пожалуйста?

 

*GPA (Grade Point Average) – средневзвешенная оценка учебных достижений студента, средний балл успеваемости. Игнорируется мыслящими учениками.

 Ответ явил себя чуть позже. Стайлз записался от нечего делать на курс Американской истории, большей частью тот был посвящен жизням и деятельности Александра Гамильтона и Томаса Джефферсона. Это было _знамение_. Стайлз обрел свое призвание. У классной доски, за столом, сидел самый ехидный, самый едкий человек из всех, которые когда-либо украшали жизнь Стайлза своим присутствием. Стайлз влюбился мгновенно. Он влюбился в пятидесятилетнего, дважды разведенного профессора с пронзительным взглядом серых глаз и огромным пивным животом. Это был знак. Стайлз должен _стать_ этим человеком. В свои полные двадцать один Стайлз понял, он станет старым, злобным, ехидным профессором колледжа. Это его судьба. Помочь правительству наебать наивных подростков, заставить их родителей потратить хреновы тонны баксов и вдохновить этих несчастных придурков в свою очередь стать злобными преподавателями колледжей.

 Когда он вернулся в город на каникулы, после величайшего в истории курса истории, кое-кто из его друзей (Лидия вообще-то, Скотт и Эрика слишком рассеяны чтобы обратить внимание на такое) заметил, что он был еще более злобно-радостным, чем обычно. Лидия, которая всегда легко игнорировала его попытки избежать публичности, сделала ему одолжение и пригласила отметить эпохальное событие. В результате, никого не удивил факт, что этим летом он переспал с большим количеством людей за всю свою жизнь. Потом он никогда уже не трахался в таком количестве, потому что все силы бросил на достижение цели: получить докторскую степень по Американской литературе. Эта цель привела отца в ужас. Когда люди спрашивали Стайлза о жизненных приоритетах – он гомерический смеялся им прямо в лицо. Кому нужны какие-то приоритеты, когда вы все равно проведете свою жизнь точно так же, как и все поколения до вас?! Стайлз же станет злобным, саркастичным, совершенно чокнутым профессором английского. Лучшее, что может быть! Так он решил.

Он учится на третьем курсе, когда раздается _тот самый_ звонок. Он никогда не хотел, но всегда ждал его:

\- Мистер Стилински, у вашего отца инфаркт. Он в больнице.

Жизнь Стайлза остановилась. Просто остановилась. Сначала он словил самую жуткую паническую атаку за всю свою жизнь. Потом лихорадочно оформлял академический отпуск, собирал вещи и строил планы, как лучше помочь отцу. Но, вернувшись в Бикон Хиллз, вернувшись в дом отца, по соседству со Скоттом, который никуда и не уезжал, он понял – все остановилось.

\- Ты должен найти работу, - говорит ему шериф, где-то через месяц после возвращения Стайлза из колледжа.

Ручка, которой Стайлз делал пометки в своей любимой «Убить Пересмешника» вываливается у него изо рта:

\- Какого?

\- Найди работу. Это тебя займет на какое-то время. Будем смотреть правде в глаза, ребенок, тебе скучно, - строго взглянув поверх очков, говорит отец.

Стайлз хмурится.

\- У меня есть рабо…

\- Ты больше не в Бостоне, так что, нет, работы у тебя нет.

\- Ладно, - бросает Стайлз, морщит нос и готовится к бою. – Я найду работу, если ты найдешь себе хобби.

Шериф фыркает.

\- У меня есть хоб…

\- Рыться в старых делах – это не хобби, папаша, - покровительственно говорит Стайлз, указывая на разбросанные по столу папки. Какое-то время они одинаково недовольно смотрят друг на друга.

\- Ладно! Миссис Билингхем устраивает вечер игры в бридж. Могу научиться и присоединиться к ним.

\- Окей. Слышал, в Pet Smart* требуются работники. И по любому, мне _действительно_ скучно.

Стилински кивают друг другу в знак признания ничьей и возвращаются к своим занятиям.

 *Pet Smart – сеть супермаркетов товаров для животных.

///

Стайлз недолго проработал в Pet Smart.

\- Какая у вас собака? - спрашивает он у миссис Мартин, которая звонит в звонок, как ненормальная. Ему _некогда_ \- он тут изо всех сил борется со скукой и желанием поубивать всех в магазине.

\- Померанец, - отвечает та, почесывая собачку. Стайлз фыркает, когда берет карточку.

\- А, одна из этих мелких тварей. Такой был у моих соседей. Сожрал мои перчатки для лакросса, которые я оставил на крыльце, - он отдает ей карточку, протягивает пакет с покупками и с большим удовольствием наблюдает, как она, пылая возмущением, покидает магазин.

Пятнадцать минут спустя к его кассе бросается огромная женщина и не дождавшись, пока он отложит книгу, кричит:

\- Вы знаете какой корм лучший для шиатсу с диабетом?

\- Ваще не шарю. Спросите Мартинеса на седьмой кассе, - говорит Стайлз, утыкаясь в книгу.

Три дня спустя он получает чек и извещение об увольнении.

Чуть позже отец отказывается от бриджа. По любому это было неудачное решение.

\- У меня друг любит рыбачить, - скрестив руки, говорит отец. Стайлз понимает, что у них тут – соревнование.

\- Пойду в Hot Topic*.

Они кивают друг другу и возвращаются к файлам о пропавших – отец, а Стайлз к Воннегуту.

 * Hot Topic – сеть магазинов рок-н-рольной атрибутики, андеграудной одежды и аксессуаров, сувениров, игрушек и т.д.

///

\- Мне тоже нравится 1984, - говорит ему неуклюжая девчонка со слишком большим количеством туши на ресницах. Стайлз отрывается от книги.

\- Год или роман-дистопия*, в котором прослеживаются параллели с тем, как современные политики использует в своих целях СМИ? – интересуется он вежливо (ну, он думает, что вежливо). Даже если бы его интересовали вагины, он никогда не обратил на нее внимания.

\- Эээ… книга. Нам задали прочитать ее на английском в прошлом году.

Стайлз протягивает ей сумку.

\- Мило. Уверен, препод заставил вас прочитать и «Зверинец»** тоже, - ехидно говорит он.

\- «Зверинец»? – недоуменно спрашивает она.

\- Вон! Я не общаюсь с коммунистами***! – шипит Стайлз. Девчонка дико краснеет и, в какой-то момент, Стайлз думает, что она зарыдает, а он не выносит слез. Вообще. К счастью, она выбегает из магазина, и он спокойно возвращается к книге.

Их хватает на неделю. Потом его увольняют. Письмом. Чек послали. Никто не захотел с ним общаться напрямую. А чуть позже оказалось, отец бросил затею с рыбалкой после первой же поездки. Это случилось за день до увольнения Стайлза, так что победа весьма сомнительна.

Стилински хмуро смотрят друг на друга поверх кухонного стола. Один раз случайность, два раза тоже, но никто из них не хочет, чтобы это стало закономерностью.

\- По средам ведут классы садоводства, - с некоторым отчаянием говорит шериф. Стайлзу насрать, будет у него работа или нет, он это делает только чтобы поддержать отца, единственного человека, ради которого он вообще старается.

\- В Ross’**** есть вакансии.

Они торжественно жмут друг другу руки и возвращаются к своим делам.

 *Дистопия – в литературе - антиутопия

**Зверинец – культовый фильм 1978 года. Прародитель тупых комедий.

***В «Зверинце» действуют две противоборствующие команды: чопорные богатенькие снобы (Омега) и вольные бедные студенты (Дельта). Дельта со своими «левыми» взглядами отравляет всем жизнь. Возможно, Стайлз это и имеет в виду.

****Ross’ – сеть магазинов одежды и предметов интерьера.

///

Только было Стайлз решил, он сумел отключить свой цинизм и превратиться в зомби, только их, видимо, нанимают работодатели, как в магазин является миссис Мартин со шпицем в сумочке. И она покупает ярко зеленый спортивный костюм*. И на этом все. Вот просто… все! Стайлз начинает ржать и не может остановиться. Он истерически смеется все время пока оформляет ее покупку.

\- Бо-же мой! Как вы вообще умудрились запихать его в сумку? – сквозь смех удается выдавить ему.

\- Твой менеджер узнает об этом, - шипит она.

\- И вас на хрен тоже, мадам, - салютует Стайлз. Пятнадцать минут спустя он получает сообщение от Лидии. Он прекращает проводить покупки через сканер, и читает.

_Лидс Бибс: Почему мне звонит мать и жалуется на кошмарного кассира по фамилии Стилински?_

Стайлз ржет.

_Я: ЯРКО ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ СПОРТИВНЫЙ КОС…_

\- Простите, вы можете быстрее?

Стайлз предостерегающе выставляет ладонь и заканчивает сообщение:

_…ТЮМ, ЛИДИЯ!!!_

Он прячет телефон в карман и быстро оформляет покупку, прежде, чем придет еще одно сообщение.

_Лидс Бибс: О, боже! Стайлз, тебя нельзя подпускать к обычным людям. Клиентам! Ты же сожрешь их живьем!_

_Я: Пфф! Если Скотт меня выносит – все могут._

Кто-то стоит у кассы и бурчит. Стайлз поднимает глаза и видит громадного мужика с ворохом женской одежды. Он пожимает плечами.

\- Убедитесь, что используете пурпурную помаду, она подойдет к вашим туфлям, - вежливо говорит он, вручая мужику сумки. У того дергается глаз и он рычит на Стайлза. К счастью, драки не случается, крепыш все же уходит.

_Лидс Бибс: Господи, помилуй их души!_

Вечером Стайлза увольняют. Отец сдается днем позже. Они в тупике.

Недовольные они сидят вечером за кухонным столом. Шериф рассеянно трет грудь, там, где вшит кардиостимулятор. Стайлз старается не следить за каждым его движением. Отец не может вернуться к работе еще два месяца, к активной работе еще четыре месяца после этого. Стайлз бы предпочел, чтобы отец вообще вышел на пенсию, но это только мечты.

\- Мистер Джефферсон приглашал на гольф, - говорит шериф. Совершенно очевидно, что долго это длиться не может.

\- Seven Elven** ищут ночного продавца, - говорит Стайлз и ерошит волосы. Шериф недовольно кривится.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - говорит он. Стайлз пожимает плечами и возвращается к книге. Будет видно.

*Ярко-зеленый спортивный костюм – в таких костюмах засветились некоторые звезды Голливуда и иже с ними. Перис Хилтон, Рианна, Ферджи.

** Seven Elven – мировая сеть мини-маркетов.

///

\- Гони бабки! – орет склизкий чувак в балаклаве и тычет пистолетом Стайлзу в голову. Напарница – Джена удачно прячется под стойкой. Ее трясет. Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Чё смешного, пидор?! – шипит мужик и сильнее давит дулом в висок. Стайлз вздыхает, отклоняется с линии выстрела, перехватывает и отталкивает от себя руку с пистолетом, а локтем бьет урода по шее. Выкручивает его руку, заставляя выронить пистолет, тот падает за прилавок как раз рядом с Дженой, потом с силой бьет парня головой о кассу и тот теряет сознание. Стайлз отпускает его руку и позволяет нападавшему рухнуть на пол.

\- Этот пидор прошел боевую подготовку, - ворчит Стайлз.

Он вынимает свой телефон и звонит в 911. Рассказывает все оператору. Джена все еще сидит на полу прижав ладони к ушам. Стайлз садится рядом, снимает свою форму и передает ей. Она автоматически берет ее в руки и недоуменно смотрит на него.

\- Я увольняюсь.

Полиция прибывает через пятнадцать минут. Пять дней спустя Стайлз получает чек на смехотворно большую, для человека, проработавшего всего неделю, сумму. И вот они с отцом снова сидят за кухонным столом нервно стуча по столешнице пальцами. Их обед – цыпленок в лимонном соусе – остывает, тарелки сдвинуты в сторону.

\- Я горжусь как ты справился с этой ситуацией, - говорит шериф.

\- Спасибо, - коротко отвечает Стайлз. Да, его тренировали. Да, это было самое крутое что он когда-либо делал в своей жизни. Нет, он не слишком хорошо справляется с угрозой неминуемой смерти. Он отлично прячет свой страх, как делают все Стилински. Он и его отец лишком одинаковы в некоторых аспектах.

\- Я пойду в поход с Лизой из департамента, - говорит отец, меняя тему.

\- Пойду работать в Chuck-E-Cheese*, - отвечает Стайлз.

Шериф кивает.

\- Даю тебе день.

\- Если я продержусь неделю, буду безработным пока не вернусь в Бостон, - выдвигает условие Стайлз.

\- Договорились!

Они торжественно жмут руки.

 *Chuck-E-Cheese – сеть семейных ресторанов и развлекательных центров. Т.е. там ДЕТИ.

///

Он продержался шесть дней. А потом к нему, в его законный обед, подвалил жалкий мужичок с пивным брюхом.

\- Эй, я ищу своего сына, - а тут Стайлз давится своей кошмарной обеденной пиццей.

\- Сэр, вот по чесноку, я в душе не ебу, где шарится ваш сопливый мелкий говнюк.

Его отец продержался в походе только один час из четырех. Потом он позвонил Стайлзу и потребовал забрать его домой.

В воскресенье они снова сидят за столом. Стайлз утыкается лбом в руки, сложенные на столе. Отец трет лицо ладонями.

\- Последний раз, и мы возвращаемся к нашим откровенно нездоровым привычкам, - говорит он. Стайлз согласно мычит, не поднимая головы.

\- Мелисса будет учить готовить полезную еду в общественном центре в следующий выходной, сказала, если мне понравится, она может давать постоянные уроки, - говорит шериф.

\- Интересно, как она тебя вознаградит, если у тебя все получится, - спрашивает Стайлз, играя бровями. Шериф краснеет и яростно машет на Стайлза руками.

Когда они моют посуду, Стайлз говорит:

\- Книжный магазин тире галерея, именуемый «Домом Скуки» ищут работников.

\- Хм… Похоже это именно твое место.

\- Похоже это именно твоя женщина, - говорит Стайлз и ему в лицо прилетает тряпка.

///

Магазин шикарен. Высокие потолки, много света и воздуха. Стайлз уверен, что его вышвырнут отсюда немедленно. Этот магазин слишком хорош для его клетчатой рубашки и толстой оправы. Высоко на стенах развешаны картины, а добротные книжные стеллажи заполняют все пространство от входной двери до массивной металлической ажурной винтовой лестницы в глубине зала. Магазин большой и стильный. Именно такой, каким Стайлз не является. Он бродит по залу из чистого упрямства, собираясь поговорить с нанимателем исключительно в качестве эксперимента. Чудом он натыкается на стойку, которая располагается между двумя параллельными рядами стеллажей в самом центре.

Стайлз видит парня за стойкой и у него перехватывает дыхание. А в следующий момент он падает на пол, споткнувшись о стопки книг, которые почему-то наставлены на полу между стеллажами и стойкой. Он вздыхает и тоскливо оглядывает груду книг. Может быть, это место и не такое уж классное. Может быть оно просто ненавидит всех, кто приходит сюда.

Стайлз собирается с силами и бредет сквозь устроенный им хаос к стойке.

\- Здрасте, я пришел устраиваться на работу, - с вызовом говорит он богу секса за стойкой. Чувак определенно здорово повеселился, наблюдая за его акробатическими номерами, он усмехается и пишет что-то на клочке бумаги.

Ух… Стайлз хотел бы стащить эту майку. Господи, вот что значит шикарное тело! Стайлз, истекая слюной, смотрит, как двигаются мускулы на обнаженной руке.

\- Ты нанят. С этого момента, - говорит парень, а потом поднимается по лестнице и исчезает. Стайлз тупо пялится на пустой стул.

\- Какого хрена? – громко вопрошает воздух Стайлз. Раздается какой-то грохот, потом парень спускается с бланками и ключами.

\- Заполни эти бумаги. Мы закрываемся в десять. Утром будь здесь в восемь. Если нужно будет уйти - скажи мне. Вопросы? – спрашивает он, вальяжно облокотившись на стойку.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. И быстро убери беспорядок, – бросает он и снова исчезает наверху.

\- Эй, засранец, как тебя зовут-то? – орет Стайлз. Он не зол, скорее ему смешно – чувак реально хамло. И это… мило.

\- Дерек, - доносится сверху, а следом начинает играть Death Cab for Cutie.

\- Шикарно, - бормочет Стайлз, перемахивает через стойку, хватает ручку которой чиркал _Дерек_ и начинает заполнять бумаги. Когда он заканчивает и цепляет ключ от магазина на свой брелок, он видит набросок колибри. Рисунок прекрасен, птица прорисована из кельтских символов и крестов. Стайлз забирает рисунок и прячет его в карман.

Он оглядывается, магазин пуст, никого нет. Стайлз хватает первую попавшуюся книгу, плюхается на стул и с удовольствием погружается в чтение.

///

Шериф смотрит «Милых обманщиц», когда Стайлз возвращается домой.

\- Как все прошло?

\- Босс горяч. И меня приняли мгновенно, - радостно кричит Стайлз прыжками поднимаясь по лестнице.

\- Даю тебе месяц, - говорит шериф.

\- Пятьдесят на два месяца, - торгуется Стайлз.

\- Договорились! – кричит шериф. Стайлз демонически хохочет.

///

Второй рабочий день Стайлза – блаженство. Всего пять покупателей, никто из них не сказал лишнего слова, к бесконечной его радости. Большую часть дня он читает, немного работает с кассой. Только в десять часов вечера он понимает, пора идти домой. Стайлз готовит магазин к закрытию и пятнадцать минут топчется под лестницей, пытаясь подготовиться морально, набраться смелости и обратиться к своему горячему боссу.

К счастью, тот спускается сам.

\- О, хорошо, что ты еще не ушел, - говорит он. Дерек выглядит изможденным. Весь перемазан углем, и лицо, и руки. Как же Стайлз мечтает облапать это поджарое, загорелое тело.

\- Ага… А в чем проблема? – с наездом интересуется Стайлз. Это неправильно, он знает, но так все время случается, когда он нервничает.

\- Нет никакой проблемы. Ты не пришел. Я не знал, поймешь ли ты, что можно уходить, - спокойно говорит Дерек и устало трет глаза еще сильнее размазывая уголь по векам, получается эдакий смоки-айз макияж. Стайлз спускает рукав свитера и тянется вытереть уголь, но Дерек мгновенно отклоняется, избегая прикосновения.

\- Я не знал. Но мне понравилось тут работать, и не пришло в голову подняться наверх, - густо краснея выпаливает Стайлз. Тут его живот громко бурчит и он краснеет еще сильнее.

\- Давай поужинаем в кафешке рядом? – говорит Дерек.

Стайлз удивленно таращится на него.

\- Ага, ладно. Мне там нравится... потому что Берта…

\- …Всегда помнит твой заказ и ничего не спрашивает, - заканчивает Дерек.

Стайлз улыбается, вспоминая.

\- Дааа… Берта… Она была моим идолом, когда я был младше. Ненавидела всех и материлась, как бог, - мечтательно говорит он.

Дерек странно смотрит на него.

\- Чего?

\- Пошли, - кивает он на дверь.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и идет следом.

///

Стайлз работает в «Доме Скуки» уже неделю, когда в магазин заявляется миссис Мартин. Вместе со своим шпицем, разумеется. Стайлз встает и разминает шею, готовясь к худшему. Ему нравилась эта работа. Теперь он всегда помнит, что нужно поесть. Дерека он видит только, когда отпрашивается. Он до сих пор не был наверху. Дерек всегда встречает его на полпути. У чувака охрененно острый слух, учитывая вечно орущую музыку. Стайлзу тут хорошо. Все было зашибись, особенно ежедневное любование богом секса во всем его, весьма скудно одетом, великолепии.

\- Снова ты, - ядовито шипит она. Специально его разыскивает что ли?

\- Чё как? – чавкая жвачкой приветствует он ее исключительно чтобы посмотреть, как она скривится. Миссис Мартин его не разочаровывает. К сожалению, шоу быстро заканчивается.

\- Я хочу поговорить с менеджером о плачевном состоянии одной из его книг. Так же я хочу купить эту картину с волком, - она тыкает пальцем на картину, которую Стайлз про себя называет «Хмуроволк». Зверь нарисован пастелью на черной бумаге, он смотрит на тебя обернувшись, сверкает красными глазами и весь его вид говорит: «пошел на хрен!» Это его любимая картина, она даже расположена рядом с серией новых акварельных работ, очень ярких и радостных. Странно, они делают Стайлза счастливым. Он не хочет, чтобы Хмуроволк достался этой сучке.

\- И как вам книга? – заинтересованно спрашивает Стайлз.

Она презрительно кривит нос.

\- В ней отсутствуют некоторые страницы. Их вырвали, - говорит она и бросает книжку на стойку. Брови Стайлза недоуменно взлетают. Это гей-роман. Он его читал пару дней назад.

\- Я удалил эти страницы, чтобы другим было приятнее читать, - говорит он. – Кстати, сцены секса анатомически неверны, так что я подумал, без них будет лучше.

\- Это возмутительно! – орет она и краснеет пятнами. Стайлз расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла и настраивается слушать вопли. Иногда он кивает, будто бы реально прислушивается, что, видимо, бесит ее еще больше. Она уже почти готова завершить свое выступление, как наверху что-то падает и раздается грохот. Стайлз поднимает голову, готовясь к неизбежному. На этот раз ему действительно жаль, что все закончилось. Ему нравится магазин. _Почти_ все клиенты ему по душе, потому что они не достают его бессмысленной болтовней. Ему нравится его до смешного сексуальный босс-художник. Даже удивительно, ему на самом деле тут хорошо. Жаль, что всему пришел конец.

\- Что за нахуй! – рычит Дерек, скатившись с лестницы. Стайлз с ложной беззаботностью машет на миссис Мартин. Дерек тяжко вздыхает и поворачивается к ней.

\- Чем могу вам помочь, мадам? – говорит он тоном: «чтоб ты сдохла» и скрещивает руки на груди. Стайлз садится на стуле прямо.

\- Этот… этот… Он испортил товар и все равно хочет его продать! – орет миссис Мартин.

Дерек гневно щурится.

\- Что?

\- Он вырвал из книги все страницы с сексуальными сценами!

Дерек недоуменно смотрит на книгу, потом на Стайлза.

\- Что?

\- Последний раз, когда я проверял, у меня не было влагалища вырабатывающего смазку, - говорит Стайлз. Он прямо видит, как вертятся винтики в голове Дерека, пока его взгляд мечется между книгой и Стайлзом.

\- О, - Дерек поворачивается к клиентке. – И что?

Она аж отшатывается в шоке.

\- Этот работник груб, злобен и отвратительно неряшлив. Я не пожала бы ему руку даже если бы он попросил, - она прижимает к себе собаку, и та гневно тявкает.

\- Я вас и за сто баксов не стал бы трогать, - влезает Стайлз.

\- Ах ты мелкий….! – выдыхает она, как классическая диснеевская злодейка. Стайлз широко ей ухмыляется.

\- Вон! – рычит Дерек. Стайлз пожимает плечами и пытается не разреветься, когда вынимает ключи. Он не заплачет. Нет.

\- Блядь! Да не ты! Она, - говорит Дерек и толкает его на стул.

\- _Что_? – взвизгивает миссис Мартин.

\- С кошками сюда нельзя. Уйдите из моего магазина, - сквозь зубы цедит Дерек.

Миссис Мартин задохнувшись от отвращения разворачивается и покидает магазин.

Теперь время Стайлза недоуменно спрашивать:

\- Что?

\- Ты хороший работник. Ты любишь читать. Тебе нравятся мои картины. Ты остаешься, - просто говорит Дерек. Забирает со стойки порченую книгу и пихает ее под мышку. – Просто не порть больше книги. Даже если написано хреново.

\- Ладно, - изумленно отвечает Стайлз.

\- Ладно, - ворчит Дерек и удаляется наверх, предоставив Стайлзу возможность полюбоваться на свою шикарную задницу.

Лицо горит, он, наверное, красный, как девственница, увидевшая член в первый раз. Следующие десять минут Стайлз сидит, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, пытаясь справиться со смущением.

 Часть вторая

 Саммари: Появляется Скотт и картины внезапно становятся печальными.

\- Как работа? – спрашивает шериф, выкладывая на тарелки самолично приготовленные соевые тако. Стайлз пробует – вполне съедобно. Он ожидал обычный кошмар. Отец хреново готовит и никто не убедит его в обратном.

\- Зашибись. Боссу я нравлюсь, - жуя говорит он. Шериф смотрит на него скептически. Стайлз всплескивает руками будто ему все еще шестнадцать, а не двадцать шесть. – Что?

\- Ребенок, я люблю тебя. Скотт любит тебя по непонятной мне причине. Лидия терпит тебя. Эрика просто чистой воды психопат. _На самом деле_ ты никому не нравишься.

\- Вот спасибо большое! Я в курсе. Но Дереку я почему-то нравлюсь.

Отец выдает заинтересованное «ммм» в ответ. Стайлз решает сменить тему:

\- Как Мелисса поживает? Похоже, тебе нравятся ее уроки, - говорит он. Отец заглатывает наживку и к ужасу Стайлза следующие полчаса распространяется о том, как к лицу Мелиссе собранные в хвостик волосы.

///

\- Ух ты! Шикарное место! – заявляет Скотт наваливаясь грудью на стойку и болтая ногами в воздухе. Стайлз игриво пихает его и с садистским удовольствием наблюдает, как Скотт валится на пол.

Он уже более месяца работает в «Доме Скуки». С превеликим удовольствием. Это самая стабильная работа со времен библиотеки Бостонского университета. У него осталось еще восемь месяцев до окончания отпуска, но он подумывает вернуться раньше. Отцу гораздо лучше, и ему самому лучше, когда страх лишиться отца немного отступил. Возможно, пора возвращаться, покинуть Бикон Хиллз, где все его ненавидят и все наполнено воспоминаниями о матери.

\- Разве тебе не надо спасать котят или еще что? – бросает Стайлз, открывая свою коробку с лапшой и вооружаясь вилкой.

Скотт поднимается с пола, и открывает свою коробку с китайской едой.

\- Выходной. Айзек за меня, - с набитым ртом говорит он.

\- Мило. Как дела у Киры? Как тебе Япония? – спрашивает Стайлз скорее из вежливости, чем по какой-либо еще причине. У него нет настроения выслушать дифирамбы Скотта его чудесной, прекрасной, очаровательной жене, или восторженные вздохи о великой стране, что подарила миру Хаяо Миядзаки. По факту, он вообще не хочет разговаривать со Скоттом – это первый раз в жизни Стайлза Стилински. МакКолл обладает уникальным даром, заставляющим взрослых мужиков рыдать крокодильими слезами и вываливать ему свои самые страшные тайны. Вы не можете сказать «нет» МакКоллу.

\- Это было круто, чувак! Япония просто зашибись! И они такие странные. Все время пытались общаться со мной на английском и испанском… это было пиздец смешно. Да! Кира просила передать тебе, она очень благодарна, что ты пришел на свадьбу несмотря на то, что отец был в больнице, - говорит Скотт тоном ниже. Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. Он вспоминает запах антисептика и пиканье мониторов.

\- Да нормально все. Было хорошо развеяться чуть-чуть, - он не помнит свою речь на свадьбе лучшего друга. Он вообще не помнит тот день. Единственное напоминание – костюм, спрятанный в дальнем углу шкафа. – Что с отпуском Лидии и Эрики?

\- Лидия возвращается через неделю. Эрика с ней.

\- А, так она все же сломалась и теперь они вместе, - говорит Стайлз, заполняя пробелы в данных. То, что Лидия ему охотно рассказывает и то, что она по пьяни выкладывает Скотту.

\- Ах-ха. Думаю, Эрика хочет еще одного в их компанию.

\- Я бы на это посмотрел, - задумчиво бормочет Стайлз в коробку.

\- Что? Почему? – недоумевает Скотт, благослови господь его наивное сердце.

\- Они обе такие стервы, что у третьего нервы должны быть как стальные канаты, или этот кто-то и одной ночи с ними не выдержит.

Скотт склоняет голову на бок и делает брови домиком. Стайлз вздыхает. Прелестно. Чертовски мило. Потом они молча поглощают свой обед.

\- О, - говорит Скотт, выбрасывая пустую коробку в урну. – У Эллисон и Айзека свадьба на следующей неделе. В Вегасе. Мы с Кирой поедем туда на пару дней раньше, чтобы все посмотреть.

\- Пришли фотки. Обязательно вылей пару бокалов вина на платье миссис Арджент. Эта сука должна мне за то «Би»* с минусом за эссе о Ромео и Джульетте, - злобно бурчит Стайлз. Эллисон и Айзек не разговаривают с ним с тех пор как он приказал им разбежаться. Он сказал им, не тянуть время и что ничем хорошим это не кончится, они его достали своим нытьем и бесконечными жалобами друг на друга.

\- Я не смогу! Она ж меня прибьет на хрен! – после минуты молчания говорит Скотт. – Эллисон сказала мне, что она беременна. Вот почему они так спешат. Они хотят пожениться и тогда уже выложить все ее родителям. Чтобы они не прикопали Айзека в лесочке.

Стайлз чувствует, что Скотту очень неуютно, поэтому крепко обнимает его. Да, он, как всегда прав, и им следовало давно разбежаться.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - говорит Скотт неверно истолковав его объятие. Эх, старый добрый Скотт, всегда думает о людях только хорошее. Вот за это Стайлз его и любит.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Скотти, - говорит он и сжимает руки сильнее, наслаждаясь теплом. Он и не понимал насколько соскучился по МакКоллу и дружеским объятиям.

\- О, простите, - говорит Дерек, нарушая момент. Он резко разворачивается с полдороги и быстренько исчезает наверху. Стайлз даже рот не успевает открыть.

\- О-го-го! Определенно твой тип! – говорит Скот после того, как наверху грянул Smith’s.

\- Точняк. Думаю, я бы втрескался в него, если бы наши разговоры длились дольше пары секунд, - задумчиво говорит Стайлз. На самом деле влюбленность уже расцветает розовым цветом, равно как и одержимость таинственным Дереком. А он даже фамилии его не знает.

\- Ты говорил, он приглашал тебя на ужин, - говорит Скотт. Он собирается уходить и Стайлзу грустно. Он нескольку недель не увидит Скотта из-за свадьбы и несовпадающих графиков их смен.

\- Ага. Ни единого слова не сказал, за все время, пока я читал Шекспира, - говорит Стайлз и перепрыгивает через стойку, чтобы проводить Скотта.

\- О, - расстраивается Скотт. Стайлз быстро обнимает его на прощание.

\- Да нормально все. Иди, спасай котят.

 *Б - Beautiful/Brilliant - Прекрасно/Блестяще. Соответствует 4-.

///

Магазин заполнили темные, мрачные и печальные рисунки убитых животных. Разумеется, сильно уменьшилось количество клиентов, покупающих картины.

///

Стайлз листает каналы Нетфликса, слушая, как отец шебуршится, пытаясь покинуть дом незаметно. Стайлз ждет идеального момента. Когда слышится звон ключей, он делает серьезное лицо и поворачивается к двери:

\- Собрался куда-то, папуля?

Шериф пытается выглядеть беспечно. Он в красной рубашке и своей любимой куртке. Стайлз знает этот наряд - это наряд для свиданий.

\- Схожу в магазин, - беспечно говорит отец, не поднимая глаз и торопливо шагает к двери.

Стайлз зубасто ухмыляется и соскакивает с кушетки.

\- Я с тобой, можно? – спрашивает он, глядя преданными глазами.

Шериф устало трет лоб, потом тяжко вздыхает будто вся скорбь мира давит на его плечи.

\- Я скажу, а ты не будешь пытаться нарыть больше информации, окей? - говорит он.

\- Это зависит от того, собираешься ли ты вернуться ночевать сегодня?

\- Нет. Я иду на свидание с Мелиссой.

Ухмылка Стайлза становится еще шире.

\- Я не требую ничего сверхъестественного, но просто-таки обязан сказать: _я же говорил_!

Отец качает головой и выходит.

\- Мудак, - ворчит он, громко хлопая дверью.

Стайлз маниакально хохочет.

///

Однажды Стайлз приходит на работу и видит за стойкой громадного парня.

\- О, - удивленно выдыхает Стайлз.

\- Вы хотите что-то купить? – спрашивает тот.

Стайлз моргает, потом решительно направляется к лестнице. Парень перехватывает его так быстро, что он даже не успевает схватиться за перила.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь, - спрашивает он с каменным лицом. Это вероятно самый спокойный злой человек на памяти Стайлза.

\- Я здесь работаю! Я просто хочу поговорить с боссом, чувак, - говорит Стайлз и выдергивает свой локоть из крепкой хватки. Он взлетает по лестнице и стучит в дверь. Почему-то он чувствует себя преданным. А еще он в ярости. С хуя ли нет? Его заменили на парня куда круче него. Это нечестно!

Дверь открывается. Стайлз видит хмурую мину и шикарную, просторную, светлую квартиру.

\- О мой бог, почему я не был здесь раньше, - бормочет Стайлз забывая свою злость. Он минует Дерека и устремляется внутрь. Везде мольберты, краски и холсты. В дальнем углу небольшая кухонька, в другом углу кровать. Вдоль стены стеллаж и Стайлз едва смог остановить себя и не кинуться к нему, посмотреть альбомы и тетради с набросками. Кругом разбросаны листы бумаги и так много рисунков симпатичных лис с хитрыми мордами, что глаза разбегаются.

Стайлз легко касается кончиками пальцев яркой картины с цветущим лугом. Невесомо обводит контуры другой. Он обходит всю квартиру, лихорадочно пытаясь охватить взглядом все открытые полотна.

\- Твою мать, - шепчет он, когда видит большой рисунок лестницы, частично закрытый другим холстом.

Потом он слышит покашливание и отвлекается от картин.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – спрашивает Дерек, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Стайлз ни разу не видел, чтобы Дерек делал столько бесполезных движений.

\- Ага, - Стайлз снова заводится. – Фигли ты нанял кого-то и не сказал мне?!

\- Ты же осознаешь, что работаешь по тринадцать часов в день, шесть дней в неделю? – спрашивает Дерек, скрестив на груди руки.

\- Да. И что? – Стайлз провел полную инвентаризацию, по-новому организовал хранение и обновил цены на все книги. Приведение магазина в порядок благотворно сказывается на его ОКР* и к концу реорганизации он чувствовал себя небывало счастливым. Он не имеет ничего против восьмидесяти рабочих часов в неделю! Дайте два!

\- Твой парень не против? – спрашивает Дерек забавно краснея ушами.

Что?

\- У меня нет парня.

\- О, - говорит Дерек. – А кто приходил к тебе недавно?

\- Скотт? Мой лучший друг со времен детского сада. Он уехал на свадьбу на неделю, - удивленно отвечает Стайлз, плюхаясь на кровать. – Ну… И чем-же мне заняться теперь?

Он задумался. Надо же, он и правда расстроен, что у него образовался незапланированный выходной. Такого раньше не случалось. Не было такого, чтобы он с удовольствием шел в школу. В колледже пара-тройка курсов интересны, но остальное – скукотища и боль в заднице. С чего бы с работой должно быть по-другому? Но… работа в «Доме Скуки» может отличаться от всего испытанного ранее. Похоже… работать здесь… забавно.

\- Эээ… Я могу приготовить чего-нибудь и мы позавтракаем, а потом можем посмотреть Нетфликс, - слова Дерека отвлекают Стайлза от круговорота мыслей. Стайлз поднимает взгляд. Дерек ухмыляется.

\- Ага… звучит здорово, - поднимается он с кровати. – Смотрел когда-нибудь «Ре-аниматор»?

///

Теперь на стенах магазина не переводятся картины с наглыми рыжими лисьими мордами, а рисунки мертвых животных вытеснили прекрасные акварели с фиолетовыми цветами.

///

Стайлз как-то возвращается домой пораньше, слышит недвусмысленные звуки из спальни отца, в панике выбегает из дома и потом шатается по городу дотемна.

 *ОКР - Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство

 Часть третья

Саммари: Стайлз идет в клуб.

 Они сидят в кабинке и внимательно смотрят друг на друга, отмечая все изменения, что ускользнули от взгляда при встрече. Аэропорт всколыхнул воспоминания. Стайлз вспомнил, как ему нравится компания Лидии и Эрики. Теперь, он смотрит и видит все изменения, что пришли со временем. Он хочет убедиться, _увидеть_ , что им на самом ли деле так хорошо, как они рассказывают, а это должно быть так, раз уж Скотт сказал, что они счастливы, а Скотт знает все, потому что он гораздо лучший человек, чем все сидящие сейчас за столом.

\- Мне нравится твоя новая стрижка, - говорит он, со скворчанием втянув молочный коктейль через трубочку.

\- Мне нравится твоя новая футболка. Однако Lumineer’s определенно не твое.

\- Ага, я купил ее на распродажи на деньги, которые выиграл у отца. Он сделал ставку и проиграл, - честно говорит Стайлз, будто не знаком с этой игрой.

\- Ну… ты должен сделать что-нибудь с этими фиолетовыми мешками под глазами, они совершенно не идут к цвету твоего лица, - говорит Лидия и слизывает вишенку с коктейля. Эрика следит за каждым ее движением. Стайлзу становится очень неудобно.

\- Цвет моего лица совершенно не зависит от… ни от чего он не зависит, - быстро говорит Стайлз, пытаясь отвлечь Эрику. Эти двое могут бесстыже обжиматься где угодно: на вечеринках, в гостях, в магазинах, пока шарятся по бутикам, но кафе «У Беатрис» - священно! Никакого секса в священном месте!

\- А где Скотт? – пристально глядя на него спрашивает Эрика. Это хорошо, это значит она не увидит, как Лидия облизывает палец, снимая взбитые сливки.

\- Он на свадьбе Эллисон и Айзека, - выпаливает Стайлз с горечью. Он бы и не поехал, но они могли хотя бы прислать приглашение.

Лидия пинает его под столом.

\- Ты их ненавидишь. Прекрати дуться! Я и Эрика не смогли поехать по понятным причинам.

\- Вам же лучше, - бурчит Стайлз. Родители Эллисон – жуткие патриархальные монстры. Мать уж точно. Лучшая подружка Эллисон лесбиянка (поскольку их мозгов не хватает осознать, что существует такая вещь, как бисексуальность)… «Может ли господь всемогущий изгнать скверну из сердца этой женщины, которая возлегла во грехе с другой… бла… бла… бла…»

\- Итак… Я слышала у тебя новая работа? – меняет тему Эрика, потом наклоняется и зачерпывает пальцем большой шмат взбитых сливок. Стайлз гневно смотрит на нее, она вызывающе ему ухмыляется.

\- Я работаю в книжном магазине. Мой босс ненавидит людей еще сильнее меня. Он умудрился нанять такого тихого парня, что даже я не смог заставить того расколоться, - энергично болтая ложкой в своем сливочно-шоколадном коктейле, говорит Стайлз.

\- О! Книжный магазин, - мурлычет Лидия. –  Теперь я знаю, куда мы отправимся.

Стайлз стонет.

Они неспешно, прогуливаясь, идут от кафе до книжного, наслаждаясь последними лучами солнца, скатывающегося за холмы. Потом Эрика практически выбивает двери магазина, драматично распахнув их по своему обыкновению. Она решительно входит в зал, угрожающе цокая своими каблуками-стилетами. Лидия и Стайлз следуют за ней, как сторожевые псы.

\- Ничего себе, Стилински! Это место слишком роскошно для тебя, - говорит Эрика блуждая между стеллажами.

Стайлз по привычке сразу идет к своему рабочему месту, Лидия висит у него на хвосте. Он видит Дерека сгорбившегося над альбомом и Бойда, который оглядывается на них. Он весьма загадочно ухмыляется.

\- Как поживают сегодня мои любимые коллеги, - радостно вопит Стайлз, будто он и не завидует Бойду. Дерек никогда не спускался к нему, чтобы посидеть за компанию. Ни разу. Стайлз осознает, работать одному довольно одиноко. Было бы здорово иногда поболтать с Дереком. Но все их разговоры только о том, что Стайлзу пора идти на обед или домой. После того случая с валянием на диване и просмотром Нетфликса, они и не разговаривали толком.

Дерек дергается, почти подпрыгивает на стуле, потом вырывает из альбома рисунок над которым работал, яростно рвет его и бросает в урну. Идеальная линия плеч Бойда трясется, это же смех, удивляется Стайлз.

\- Очевидно, злятся, - недоуменно говорит он, возвращаясь взглядом к Дереку. Бойд наклоняется ниже к стойке и плечи его трясутся сильнее. Подходит Лидия и встает рядом, касаясь Стайлза плечом.

\- Представь меня своим коллегам, - приказывает она. Является Эрика и обнимает Лидию за плечи.

\- Да, Стилински, - мурлычет она, глядя на Бойда, как кошка на канарейку.

Стайлз бочком отходит от этих двоих, пытаясь притвориться, что он не имеет с ними ничего общего.

\- Бойд, Дерек. Эрика, Лидия, – представляет он их, тыкая по очереди пальцем в каждого. Эрика протягивает руку Бойду. Лидия мельком смотрит на них, но потом складывает руки на груди и пялится на Дерека. Стайлз едва сдерживает импульс встать между ними. Если Лидия что-нибудь захочет – она это получит и ничто не сможет встать между ней и ее целью… Кроме Стайлза. Они все еще разговаривают друг с другом, потому что она уважает его, как единственного человека, который сумел ее превзойти хоть в чем-то, даже если его выигрыш был минимальным. А он уважал ее, как единственного человека, который может заставить его писаться от страха всего лишь одним взглядом. Ему в голову тыкали пистолетом и все равно он больше боится ее.

Бойд пожимает руку Эрике и та тут же притягивает его ближе к себе, вторгается в личное пространство. Ее глаза горят, пока она изучает свою новую жертву. Стайлз отходит от них еще дальше. Стыдоба какая!

\- Как насчет мы все пойдем в клуб, чтобы узнать друг друга получше? – интересуется Лидия.

\- Нет, - одновременно выпаливают Дерек и Стайлз.

Эрика отвлекается от Бойда и оборачивается к ним с волчьей усмешкой.

\- Кто сказал, что ваше мнение имеет значение?

\- Я бы сходил, - спокойно говорит Бойд, выскальзывает из хватки Эрики и перепрыгивает через стойку.

\- Ох, да ебаный ж ты на хуй! – стонет Стайлз, и трет виски. Появляется предвестник головной боли. Если он пойдет в клуб – ее не миновать.

\- Мы можем остаться в магазине, - тихо и упрямо предлагает Дерек, будто эти стервы будут слушать доводы разума. Стайлз и все остальные заинтересованно переглядываются, решая, как именно все будет работать. Бойд изгибает бровь. Эрика хихикает. Лидия строго грозит пальцем.

\- Нет. Сегодня ты закроешься рано, милый мальчик. И одень свои лучшие штаны, - в итоге говорит она, сложив руки на груди в знак того, что сопротивление бесполезно и никакие аргументы им не помогут.

Дерек бледнеет, и Стайлз успокаивающе хлопает его по плечу.

///

\- Это гребанный ад, - ворчит Дерек, опрокидывая в себя виски и с ненавистью глядя на толпу.

\- Я ненавижу клубы! Если я здесь не для траха, на хрен это все вообще? – соглашается Стайлз. Они не покидают свой столик с момента прихода в клуб час назад. Они сидят, пьют, караулят шмотки и _страдают_.

\- Очень весело пялится на толпу потных людей, которые напрасно пытаются найти себе секс… - сухо говорит Дерек. Стайлз ржет.

\- Нее, это бы подразумевало во мне хоть частичку любви к человечеству – желание смотреть, как они размножаются. Но, - Стайлз поднимает палец, желая подчеркнуть важность своих слов. – Никто из них не собирается создавать детей. Они хотят тупо потрахаться без обязательств, распространяя ЗППП*, будто завтра конец света.

Дерек усмехается. Они замолкают и смотрят на отрывающуюся дикую толпу, перемалывающую саму себя. Стайлз отпивает свое пиво, достает телефон и открывает «Анну Каренину».

\- Давай свалим? – говорит Дерек.

\- Неа. Если мы свалим, Лидия нас кастрирует, что недоглядели за ее сумочкой, - отвечает Стайлз, хватаясь за стакан и делая большой глоток. Дерек склоняет голову и смотрит в свой стакан. Вдруг в голове Стайлза раздается отчетливый «клик» и он _понимает_ , что предлагает Дерек. Он улыбается и прислоняется бедром к ноге Дерека.

\- Когда они утомятся, мы можем свалить вместе? Если ты хочешь, - затаив дыхание спрашивает он.

Дерек придвигается ближе.

\- Я хочу, - ухмыляется он.

 *ЗППП – заболевания, передающиеся половым путем

///

\- Знаешь, не думал, что секс с тобой будет таким ванильным, - успевает брякнуть Стайлз и в ту же секунду начинает задыхаться от наслаждения, когда Дерек сует в него третий палец. Дереку хватает наглости оторваться от облизывания внутренней стороны его бедра и насмешливо посмотреть вверх, подняв брови. Стайлз в отместку сжимает его голову ногами, и тут же стонет от толчка прямо в то самое нужное место. Дерек до смешного точен.

\- А я думал, что ты будешь орать громче, - говорит Дерек и ставит огромный засос на бедре, рядом с тазовой косточкой.

\- Чувак, - задыхается Стайлз. – Не нарывайся! Не надо, иначе нам обоим будет хреново!

Дерек усмехается и шевелит пальцами, Стайлз теряет способность говорить и выгибается, цепляясь за простыни.

\- Ты закончил наказывать меня за минет у двери? Может быть уже трахнешь меня наконец? – стонет Стайлз, провокационно покачивая членом.

Дерек закатывает глаза, отодвигается, достает презерватив и бросает его на кровать. Стайлз хватает его первым и вскрывает зубами, играя бровями.

\- Много практики? – спрашивает Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз ловко одевает презерватив на член и быстро смазывает его.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, разводит ноги шире и елозит спиной, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Когда ты скучающий девятнадцатилетний девственник, полно времени, чтобы тренирова… Еб твою мать! – Дерек вынимает пальцы и тут же меняет их на член. Когда он полностью входит, Дерек наклоняется, опирается локтями на подушку, почти сжимая голову Стайлза между руками и целует его. Глубоко и требовательно. Стайлз закрывает глаза, привыкая к проникновению. Он шлепает Дерека по заднице заставляя двигаться. Дерек смеется, сдвигается в сторону и целует Стайлза в шею.

\- Блядь, Дерек! Я загнусь от старости раньше, чем ту приступишь! – ноет Стайлз, толкаясь бедрами.

\- Ты много болтаешь, - говорит Дерек и начинает неспешно двигаться.

\- Общение – ключ к отличному сексу, - огрызается Стайлз, пытаясь как-то заставить Дерека ускориться. Тот еще больше замедляется ему назло. – Вот как например, сейчас я говорю тебе двигаться быстрее!

Дерек практически останавливается, и его член давит на простату.

\- Сука! – задыхаясь выдавливает Стайлз.

\- Да, – говорит Дерек, его дыхание тоже ускоряется.

О боже, Стайлзу придется просить. Дерек хочет, чтобы он умолял трахнуть его. Быстро и жестко. Это нечто. Мозг Стайлза разгоняется до пяти миллионов миль в час и неторопливость Дерека почти убивает. Да, он обожает секс.  Он знает это, и знает, что получит сейчас порцию хорошего, грубого секса. Его оттрахают и ему это очень понравится. Но кроме этого… Вот это? Это подшучивание, эти медленные движения, эта нежность… Они занимаются _любовью_. Ебать! Да все киношные клише соблюдены! Дерек хочет не просто трахнуть своего сотрудника по-быстрому, ему нужны _отношения_. Чувства. Самое смешное – Стайлз только за. И рука Дерека правильно касающаяся его, и мучительно медленные движения, и это желание в глазах… О! Стайлза скручивает и он кончает, так сильно, что его стон отзывается дрожью где-то внутри.

Дерек догоняет его, несколькими быстрыми толчками и, когда кончает, впивается в губы жадным поцелуем. Стайлз лежит под ним, опустошенный и тут вспоминает, почему быть влюбленным так хреново. Им придется разговаривать о _чувствах_. Блядь!

Дерек отстраняется, чтобы снять презерватив и Стайлз смотрит на него. На спине татуировка – трикселион и он очень хочет ее поцеловать. Стайлз думает, почему нет? Дерек оборачивается с улыбкой и целует его по-настоящему. Они устраиваются рядом и Стайлз позволяет беспокойству раствориться. Пока. Оно вернется, потом, когда ему придется рассказать Дереку, что он должен уехать. Пересечь половину страны и вернуться в колледж.

///

Стайлз возвращается домой в полдень. Отец валяется на диване и смотрит футбол. Стайлз все утро провел в квартире Дерека. Они болтали о старых ужастиках, и завтракали, и обнимались, и занимались ленивым утренним сексом. Два раза. Это было мило. Стайлз чувствовал себя счастливым. Он не упоминал колледж, Дерек не упоминал свои шрамы на груди. Все было здорово и чудесно. Почти.

Шериф встречает его знающей усмешкой и Стайлз мгновенно краснеет.

\- Он из тех, кого ты хочешь представить своему отцу?

Возможно, но этому не суждено продлится долго.

\- А ты наконец-то приведешь миссис МакКолл на ужин? – разуваясь спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Только если ты пригласишь своего парня, - глядя в телевизор отвечает шериф.

\- Конечно. Приводи Мелиссу, и Скотта, и Киру, а я приведу Дерека. Будет зашибись весело. Почему бы не пригласить также Лидию и Эрику? – кисло говорит Стайлз.

\- Разве Дерек не твой начальник?

\- Больше нет, - Стайлз запирается в комнате, чтобы спокойно паниковать в одиночестве.

 Часnь четвертая

Саммари: Стайлз и Дерек преодолевают свои предубеждения и знакомятся с семьями.

 Спокойный день на работе. Стайлз бездельничает за стойкой, а Дерек сидит рядом с ним и рисует Эрику. Настолько реалистично, что это даже пугает.

\- Ничего себе! – шепчет Стайлз, когда Дерек позволяет ему как следует рассмотреть рисунок. – Ты ее видел один раз неделю тому назад. Это офигительно!

Дерек краснеет.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

Стайлз ухмыляется. Дерек такой душка, когда не распугивает клиентов. Звенит звонок, оповещая о новом клиенте. Никто из них даже не поворачивает головы.

\- А меня ты рисовал когда-нибудь?

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает Дерек. Слишком быстро. Ладно, Стайлз пока разрешит ему сохранить секрет. Все равно, рано или поздно он доберется до этих рисунков. Стайлз замирает. Получается, он хочет остаться с Дереком? Он же собирался уехать назад в колледж и закончить образование? Раньше ответ был однозначное «да», когда он успел превратиться в «может быть я останусь и побуду с ним еще немного»?

Дерек наклоняется и целует его, нежно и целомудренно.

\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает он, ласково касаясь большим пальцем подбородка.

\- Ага… Папа приглашает тебя на ужин в следующем месяце или около того… Если тебе интересно, - выпаливает Стайлз. Он не хотел знакомить Дерека с отцом, но сейчас… Теперь, когда сказал это вслух, пришло осознание, он на самом деле хочет, чтобы они встретились.

Дерек удивленно моргает в ответ и тут же снова целует Стайлза.

\- Да. С удовольствием. А ты хочешь увидеть моих сестер? – говорит Дерек, но потом его глаза  распахиваются в ужасе и он торопливо добавляет. – Хотя, нет. Я передумал. Не надо встречаться с моими сестрами. Это будет пиздец!

\- Пфф… Не могут же они быть _настолько_ плохи, - говорит Стайлз, поглаживая плечо Дерека.

\- Эммм… Я хотел бы купить несколько книг и картину, - вклинивается клиент в их разговор.

Стайлз разочарованно стонет и отцепляется от Дерека.

\- Чувак, у нас тут гребанный романтический момент! Мог бы подождать пару минут, блядь!

\- О… Эээ…

\- Какую картину ты хочешь? Я попрошу моего горячего секси-парня достать ее для тебя, - говорит Стайлз пробивая книги.

 - Вон ту, с аконитом у могильного камня, - бормочет парень. Дерек поднимается и снимает картину со стены.

\- Сколько, детка? - спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Две сотни, - отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз тут же пробивает покупку.

\- Вообще-то… это немного сверх моего лимита…

\- С тебя двести пятьдесят долларов и шестнадцать центов. Наличные или карточка? – Стайлз требовательно протягивает руку. Парень вынимает карточку, Стайлз быстро проводит оплату и вручает клиенту уже сложенные в пакет книги. Дерек упаковал картину и настойчиво сует ее клиенту в руки. Тот покидает магазин. Стайлз сердито смотрит вслед.

\- Серьезно, что там с твоими сестрами?

Дерек перепрыгивает через стойку.

\- Они худшие люди на планете.

\- Чего?

\- Оптимисты.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Ужас какой!

///

Стайлз сидит в своем Джипе и своего дома и ощущает надвигающийся пиздец. Дерек кладет ладонь на его бедро и успокаивающе поглаживает.

\- Ты слишком дерганный для банального ужина с семьей и друзьями, - говорит он.

Стайлз в отчаянии вцепляется в волосы и решает вывалить всю правду. Уже лучше так, чем Дерек узнает все от других.

\- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, - выскакивая из машины выпаливает он. Дерек следует за ним. Он хмурится.

\- Ладно. Что? – спрашивает он.

\- В сентябре или январе я должен вернуться в Бостон, чтобы закончить обучение и получить степень по Американской литературе, - говорит он.

Дерек моментально закрывается и его лицо застывает каменной маской. Стайлз стучит в дверь и ждет, когда кто-нибудь откроет. Он неловко трет шею и хватает Дерека за руку. Следом дверь открывается и Мелисса заключает его в объятия.

\- Это должно быть Король засосов, - приветствует она Дерека и пожимает ему руку. Стайлз немного усмехается.

\- Говорит Королева засосов.

Мелисса заливается краской и гневно зыркает на него. Потом дверь открывается шире, и они проходят в дом. Дерек ставит бутылку вина на столик, ладонь Стайлза не отпускает. Мелисса провожает их в гостиную, она говорит о своем сумасшедшем рабочем графике. Они молча кивают, а потом она спрашивает:

\- Когда ты собираешься возвращаться?

Дерек сильнее сжимает руку Стайлза.

\- Думал в сентябре. Очевидно, папе лучше и он уже может вернуться к активной жизни. Правда, Мелисса? – собрав в кучу все свое актерское мастерство беспечно говорит Стайлз.

Она сердите смотрит на него и бьет по лбу, потом скрывается на кухне чтобы найти Скотта. Как только она скрывается в дверях, Дерек толкает Стайлза в угол и зажимает его там, удерживает за бедра.

\- Я не против твоего возвращения в колледж, чтобы ты мог получить степень. Я злюсь, что ты боялся сказать мне об этом, - хмуро говорит он.

\- Я…

\- Ух ты! Я только на минутку отошла, - сухо замечает Мелисса. Стайлз выглядывает из-за плеча Дерека и видит Мелиссу и Скотта, который спрятал лицо в ладони. Он хмурится.

\- Чувак, это ничто по сравнению с теми компрометирующими позами в которых я тебя заставал все время! – говорит он. Стайлз может вздохнуть свободнее теперь, когда Дерек отодвинулся.

Скотт опускает руки, пожимает плечами и улыбаясь обнимает Стайлза. Потом поворачивается к Дереку и протягивает руку.

\- Рад знакомству, - говорит он, когда Дерек пожимает ему руку.

\- Взаимно, - ворчит Дерек и Стайлз обнимает его за талию, пытаясь успокоить. Тот чуть расслабляется со вздохом. Дерек ненавидит людей, ненавидит общаться с людьми, ненавидит, когда людей много, но, больше всего, он ненавидит счастливых людей. А семья Стайлза и большая часть его друзей – счастливые люди и Дерек терпит их ради него. Стайлз безмерно благодарен ему за это и, одновременно, его гложет вина за утаивание правды.

Они терпеливо слушают оду Скотта, посвященную его идеальной жизни, спасению животных и планам по рождению от двух до пяти детей, прежде, чем им с Кирой исполнится по тридцать лет. Стайлз успокаивающе гладит Дерека по спине и искренне улыбается Скотту, когда тот шутит. Чуть позже к ним присоединяется Кира. Она кратко улыбается Стайлзу, а потом вцепляется в Дерека, как пиявка. Она оттаскивает его, и Стайлз остается наедине со Скоттом.

\- Ну… Похоже, он классический мудак, - говорит Скотт, подозрительно оглядываясь через плечо. Стайлз закатывает глаза и лезет в холодильник за пивом. Наверное, ему придется упиться вусмерть, чтобы пережить этот вечер. – Думаю, поэтому он тебе и нравится. У вас только две настройки: мудак и сучка. И между ними нет ничего, что можно было бы назвать… на знаю… милым.

\- Я могу быть милым, - огрызается Стайлз и замолкает, пытаясь вспомнить людей, с кем он встречался больше одной недели. – Малия и Джессика.

Скот вздыхает и качает головой.

\- Это потому, что они думали, что смогут изменить тебя.

\- Что ж… Им не повезло… они недооценили мой уникальный характер.

\- Не дуйся. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.

\- Ты не человек, а ромашка. Ты всех любишь.

\- Дерек мне не нравится. Он не должен был спать со своим работником.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы припомнить Скотту те времена, когда он трахал все, что движется, и тех, кого не следует в том числе, но тут в гостиной раздается грохот и ругань шерифа.

\- О, класс! Лидия и Эрика явились, - сухо говорит Стайлз, обходит Скотта и идет в гостиную. Эрика сидит на коленях шерифа. Лидия расслабленно расположилась в кресле, ее рука собственнически лежит на плече Бойда, который сидит на полу у ее ног.

\- Вижу вы обработали Бойда. Не думал, что у вас выйдет, - говорит Стайлз, снимая Эрику с коленей своего _отца_ и усаживая ее рядом на пол. Она злобно смотрит не него, но ему пофиг. Стайлз смотрит на Мелиссу и Киру, которые что-то шепчут Дереку в уши с двух сторон одновременно. Его лицо ничего не выражает, но он кивает пару раз, видимо, что-то все же улавливает.

\- Кто бы говорил. Ты спишь с ним… сколько? Неделю? Месяц? Разве не ты говорил, что представишь своего парня семье только когда уже брак будет зарегистрирован? – говорит Лидия. Эрика поднимается с пола и устраивается в этом же кресле.

\- Иди на хрен.

\- Следи за языком! – резко говорит шериф. Все присутствующие, включая Бойда, смотрят на него одинаково иронично. – Если не хотите, чтобы с вами обращались, как с детьми – ведите себя, как взрослые люди.

Он забирает у Стайлза пиво, игнорируя его протесты и покидает комнату.

\- Черт, Стилински… Каждый раз, как я решаю, что переросла свою подростковую влюбленность в твоего отца, - задумчиво говорит Эрика. – Он делает что-то в этом роде и все начинается заново.

Лидия склоняет голову в знак согласия. Даже Бойд мягко улыбается. Стайлза же передергивает и он сбегает. Отвратительно! Все это отвратительно! Его отец и… Нет. Просто нет. Он идет к двери во двор и видит, как в дом заходят Мелисса и Кира.

\- Тебе повезло – он лакомый кусочек, - весело говорит Кира по дороге в гостиную. Стайлз едва сдерживает злобное шипение.

\- Серьезно, он как сплошная каменная стена. Мне он нравится. Оставляй его, - Мелисса гладит его по плечу и уходит на кухню, готовить запеканку – их сегодняшний ужин.

Стайлз выходит во двор и видит Дерека. Тот прислонился к стене, скрестив руки, плечи напряжены. Стайлз подходит и прижимается к нему изо всех сил, обвиваясь вокруг Дерека, как питон.

\- Я все еще зол, - ворчит Дерек.

\- Я знаю.

\- У нас будет разговор.

\- После ужина.

\- Ладно. Твоя семья странная, кстати.

\- Если тебе станет легче, ты еще не видел человека, с которым я связан биологически. Так что не обязательно стараться произвести хорошее впечатление, - ухмыляется Стайлз.

\- Думаю, я им понравился.

\- Да они в восторге. Может быть ради тебя соберется вся моя семья… Они налюбуются на тебя на всю оставшуюся жизнь и потом больше не будет никаких неловких ужинов?

\- Ты злой.

\- Спасибо.

\- Может вы уже зайдете в дом, чтобы мы могли поесть наконец! - кричит с крыльца отец.

Стайлз зубасто улыбается.

\- Готов встретиться со _всей_ компанией?

Дерек берет его ладонь и тянет за собой.

///

Дерек лежит на животе, уткнувшись подбородком в подушку, голова Стайлза на его бедрах, он задумчиво смотрит в окно на звезды.

\- Ты планируешь стать профессором в колледже на восточном побережье? – спрашивает Дерек.

После ужина, Стайлз привез их назад в лофт. Они раздолбали стол, занявшись яростным, злым сексом.

\- Ага, планировал, - говорит Стайлз. – Думал будет просто классный трах без всяких напрягов, когда прыгнул в твою кровать.

\- А это не так?

\- Нет. Не так. Это нечто большее. Я не ожидал, но мне понравилось. Просто, хотелось бы чтобы все не было таким новым, свежим и хрупким… Может быть, длись это подольше, оно бы и сработало, когда я свалю осенью.

Дерек садится и обхватывает ладонями лицо Стайлза.

\- Ты действительно хочешь быть преподавателем колледжа?

\- Не знаю. Чистая логика. Ведь все, что я делал годами – читал.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Не знаю. По крайней мере, я хотя бы должен получить степень. Отец должен знать, что его сын не конченый неудачник. Вряд ли я найду работу, с моим-то характером, - бормочет Стайлз.

\- Ты можешь работать на меня, - говорит Дерек. – Можешь стать совладельцем. Помогать мне организовать онлайн магазин… И продажи за границу. Всякие такие штуки.

\- Может быть следует подождать и посмотреть, как долго мы сможем терпеть друг друга, прежде чем заключать деловые сделки, - предлагает Стайлз.

\- Тебе не помешает чуть больше веры, - парирует Дерек, наклоняется и целует его.

\- Последний раз, когда я молил, чтобы кое-что не случилось – оно все же произошло и мой отец попал в больницу на месяц.

Дерек внимательно смотрит на него. Стайлз просто перебирает пальцами его волосы. Он часами может этим заниматься.

\- Понимаю. Я поругался с сестрой, чтобы привлечь внимание родителей… Потом наорал на них тоже и больше никогда не видел живыми.

\- Авария?

\- Ага.

\- Мама умерла от рака. Большей частью зову отца шерифом. Просто… ему было трудно быть отцом после того, как мамы не стало.

\- Отстой.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Твоя жизнь – та же хуйня.

Дерек криво улыбается, потом целует его жестче и вдавливает в кровать. Он облизывает Стайлза с головы до ног, и тот начинает задыхаться.

\- А знаешь, где тут еще есть хуйня? – сухо говорит Дерек, прикусывая кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.

\- О, да заткнись ты, придурок, - мученически стонет Стайлз, сразу по двум независимым друг от друга причинам.

///

\- Ты, должно быть, Стайлз, - говорит одна, пожимая его руку.

Перед ним две ухмыляющиеся молодые женщины. Они выглядят опасными. Дерек нервно ерзает рядом, что совсем на него не похоже. Так что Стайлз резко начинает потеть.

\- Да, - говорит он. - А ты должно быть Лора? А ты Кора?

Они обе одинаково усмехнулись и одновременно кивают. Стайлз чувствует, что у него начал дергаться глаз.

\- Как долго вы тренировались, прежде чем у вас получилось сделать это одновременно? – не думая выпаливает он. Дерек стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. Сестры покатываются со смеху.

\- Мне он нравится, - говорит Кора и склоняет голову к плечу.

Лора кладет руку ей на плечо и громогласно шепчет:

\- Пожалуйста, Кора, спокойнее… Дерек большой собственник.

Нужно бежать, решает Стайлз. Бежать очень, очень быстро. Видно, он непроизвольно делает какое-то движение, потому что Дерек обхватывает своей большой ладонью его запястье и удерживает на месте.

\- Ну разве он не мил? Будто кролик в силках, - зубасто лыбится Лора.

\- Эй! Идите на… лесом! Если не хотите, чтобы я сбежал от вас, постарайтесь не изображать из себя близнецов из Сияния или Тельму с Луизой! – орет Стайлз. Он слышит стук и видит, как Дерек бьется головой о столешницу. Подходит Берта, смотрит на Стайлза и Дерека и молча пишет их заказ в блокноте.

\- Чо, блядь, вы хотите, - лопнув пузырь из жвачки спрашивает она у Лоры с Корой.

\- Салат Цезарь с цыпленком. Две штуки, - говорит Кора, передавая меню Берте.

Та молча кивает и уходит.

\- Эта сучка не спросила про напитки, - ворчит Кора.

\- Диетическая кола, - одновременно говорят Стайлз и Дерек.

\- Что? – не понимает Лора.

\- Она принесет вам диетическую колу. Она всегда приносит ее тем, кто заказывает только салат, - объясняет Стайлз.

\- Хм… мне она нравится, - кивает Лора.

\- Мне тоже, - повторяет Кора.

\- Мне ты тоже нравишься, - добавляет Лора. Кора кратко кивает, соглашаясь.

Наверное, у Стайлза снова начинается нервный тик.

\- Чудненько. Вы двое просто комики, знаете? – кисло отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек поворачивается к нему и подтверждает:

\- Ах-ха.

Часть пятая

Саммари: Конец

 Стайлз входит в магазин и видит за стойкой Бойда, поэтому он спокойно отправляется наверх, пританцовывая. Он не знает расписания, но, каждый раз, когда работает Бойд, он идет наверх, чтобы заняться диким сексом со своим горячим парнем. Забавно, когда работает Бойд и Дерек в магазине подозрительно много покупателей, а когда смена Стайлза – пусто. Не то что бы его это вообще ебет.

Стайлз вваливается в квартиру и видит как Дерек замирает, будто олень, застигнутый светом фар. Он перемазан углем, во рту кисточка, а перед ним холст, а на холсте… Стайлз. Он склоняет голову и подходит ближе к картине, отодвинув Дерека плечом. Дерек нарисовал его спящим, развалившимся, как обычно, на кровати, мирно сопящим в подушку.

\- Ух ты! – выдыхает Стайлз. Сумка соскальзывает с плеча и с грохотом падает на пол – ему все равно. Это… обалденно. Это он. До малейшей черточки. Все его родинки и дурацкий шрам, который остался на спине, когда он в детстве свалился с крыши.

\- Я думал, ты сегодня работаешь, - медленно говорит Дерек.

\- Еще есть?

\- Нет. Всех лис я продал заграницу. Эта единственная, что осталась, - Дерек встает за его спиной очень близко, Стайлз чувствует жар тела. Он, не глядя, хватает Дерека за руку.

\- Так лисы это все был я… Мистер Волк, - улыбается Стайлз.

Дерек пожимает плечами и оттаскивает Стайлза от картины. Тот оборачивается, обнимает Дерека и шепчет на ухо:

\- Я тебя вознагражу, - он облизывает розовеющее ухо. – Если пообещаешь не избавляться от этой.

Дерек молча кивает и тащит Стайлза в кровать.

///

\- Ребенок, - неловко начинает отец.

Стайлз рассеянно моргает, отвлекаясь от чтения и напрягается. Планируется какой-то неловкий разговор.

\- Ты уезжаешь через пару дней… И… Ну… Не то чтобы это плохо… Просто… - путается в словах шериф.

\- У нас с Дереком будут отношения на расстоянии, да, - спасает его Стайлз.

\- А… Ладно. Удачи, - кивает шериф  радостно и выскакивает за дверь.

Вашу мать! Отец проводит больше времени вне дома, занимаясь сексом, чем Стайлз.

///

Злой Дерек стоит перед мольбертом. Стайлз не звонит уже три дня. Дерек знает - тот получил диплом, но Дерек не смог поехать на церемонию, потому что _Бойд_ на нее поехал и оставил его следить за магазином (ну не сволочь ли?!). И Стайлз ничего не сказал ему, когда они общались по Скайпу последний раз. Только зубасто улыбнулся, помахал ручкой и отключился, зараза! Дерек вздыхает и рвет набросок, над которым работал последний час, просто чтобы размять плечи. Обычно, если картина заказная, он работает над ней не больше недели, но тут уже месяц прошел.

В магазине звенит звонок, оповещая о клиенте. Дерек злобно пялится в стену минут пять, надеясь, что долбанный придурок свалит, но внизу тихо. Он вздыхает и идет к двери. Только он делает первый шаг на лестницу, как кто-то стискивает его со спины в объятии, лишая дыхания.

\- Ты пахнешь потом и красками и я бы отсосал тебе прямо щас, но на улице нас ждет отец, - говорит Стайлз утыкаясь носом Дереку в ухо.

\- Привет, - хрипит Дерек, пялясь в потолок, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мыслив кучку.

Стайлз встает перед ним и обхватывает лицо ладонями.

\- Похоже, ты стал еще большим тормозом, после того, как я уехал, - усмехаясь говорит Стайлз, изучая его лицо горящими глазами.

Дерек хмурится.

\- А ты толстый! – огрызается он.

Стайлз отшатывается, наигранно ужаснувшись. Дерек притягивает его ближе к себе и целует.

\- Рад видеть тебя, детка, - говорит он.

\- Это здорово, потому что я вернулся навсегда, - шепчет Стайлз ему в губы.

\- Да уж надеюсь. Ты теперь никому кроме меня и не нужен, пирожочек, - говорит Дерек и проходится щетинистым подбородком по шее Стайлза. Тот ежится и ржет.

\- Ах ты!… Козел ты!

\- А то.

 

Конец

 


End file.
